


nightmares

by chewingrags



Category: oneyplays, supermega
Genre: Fluff, Multi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewingrags/pseuds/chewingrags
Summary: ryan has a nightmare and the boys take care of him





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this might suck. i had the idea and wrote it within twenty minutes.

matt is laying awake staring at the ceiling. it’s hot in the room as usual, but matt couldn’t be more content. he lays between his two soulmates. he listens to the small snores coming from chris and the humming of ryan’s deep breathing. matt has his arms around ryan’s neck while chris’s arm is draped loosely over matt’s waist. chris has his face pressed against matt’s back and the youngest has his head on ryan’s chest so he can hear the rhythmic peaceful beats of his heart.  
matt’s heart feels so full and he thanks god for sending him the sweetest angels he could provide, and they were the sweetest. there was never a time when matt felt alone, he always had one of the two making him feel loved and appreciated.  
chris likes to leave little post it notes with drawings of random things with a little note below it. today matt opened his favorite cereal to find a picture of some peonies with a small “you have my heart.” written below it. matt found a small grin on his face the rest of his morning.  
ryan loves to show matt how much he loves him in private, not much for pda. often ryan will hold matt’s hand loosely, sometimes lifting it to press a light kiss to the back. sometimes when around other people, ryan will lean in and whisper a small, “you okay?” if matt spaces out a little. the little things like that make matt’s heart flutter.  
and tonight, matt could lay here forever tied up in knots with his boyfriends while the sounds of the city come lightly from the window.  
although good things must always come to an end. matt feels ryan begin to squirm in his arms, and notices the light sheen of sweat covering him. ryan groans lightly before he begins thrashing, matt lets go, unsure of what to do. ryan’s eyes fly open, and there’s a moment of silence before a sob racks the bigger boy’s body. matt immediately sits up, leaving a slightly confused sleepy chris to sit up also. matt takes ryan into his arms and lets him cry into his shoulder. he rubs his back and whispers small reassuring sentences into the shaking man’s ears.  
chris runs his hand through ryan’s hair, “it was just a dream babe, we’re here, everything’s okay.” his accent is thick and sleepy. ryan nods, sniffling. pulling matt impossibly closer.  
“do you want to talk about it?” matt asks. ryan shakes his head, and matt understands. “do you want the middle?” matt inquires further. ryan nods limply and crawls over matt’s legs to be met with chris’s embrace. chris pulls him into his chest softly and ryan cocoons himself around the blond man. matt lays down, throwing one leg over ryan and running a hand through his hair. chris kisses ryan’s neck softly as the oldest slowly drifts back to sleep. then chris slowly slips away too. matt feels complete as he looks at what they’ve built. and he loves them. he loves them so much, and with that, he too falls asleep.


End file.
